


Death Spots

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Each of the sides’ death spots [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]IM IN SUCH A BAD/GREAT LEE MOOD. all i can think is wanting to be tickled.





	Death Spots

Tickling was common in the mind palace. Sure it may seem out of the ordinary, but the sides enjoyed a playful way to bond. 

Roman loved the fighting and victory aspect. He enjoyed having a friendly battle where no harm was at stake, he also loved the flirtatious aspect of it to fluster his loved ones.

Patton loved the laughter, being able to make his friends laugh was a highlight of life.

Logan loved the oddity of it. He enjoyed witnessing a mystery of the human body, still widely unknown as to why or how it exists, he also enjoyed letting go of his image for a moment just to laugh.

Virgil loved all of the above.

After tickling became normal to them, they all learned new things about each other. 

They learned that Logan actually enjoyed laughter, but didn’t have the sense of humor to genuinely find many things funny that others commonly did. Thus,being tickled became a form of escapism for him.

They learned that Patton could be a ruthless tickle monster. He became the most feared tickler in the mind palace.

They learned Roman was a sucker for physical contact of any kind, and was rather touch-starved. Once they discovered this issue it was quickly remedied with lots of hugs and cuddle piles. 

They learned that Virgil really loved being teased, tickled, and really just paid attention to. He was too anxious to ask for anything, but he craved positive attention from his lovers.

One thing they all had to learn, was the concept of a death spot.

…

Logan’s death spot was discovered first, and the idea of a spot so bad it could drive you insane wasn’t conceptualized… yet.

Logan turned the next page in his novel, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Patton and Virgil were cuddled together on the couch as he read. It was comforting.

“Hey, Specs.” Roman wrapped his arms around Logan and purred in his ear.

The logical aspect yipped in response.

“Aw, I wanna play, Logan!” Roman cooed. He snuck his fingers under Logan’s arms and began wiggling his fingers.

“Ehe! R-Rohoho!” Logan giggled, biting his lip in excitement. 

Virgil and Patton smiled from the couch at the sight.

Roman gave him a peck on the lips before creeping his hands down to Logan’s ribs.

“Ahehey!” Logan laughed and slammed his arms down to his side. He gently tossed the book onto the coffee table and squirmed beneath Roman’s touch.

“Hey, Lo. I brought a toy to play with~” Roman purred and pulled a feather from his pocket and showed it to Logan who giggled nervously. 

Roman gently fluttered it at Logan’s ear causing him to snort and giggle harder.

“Aw, the feather left Lo-Lo speechless.” Patton cooed from his place on the couch. Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk in response. 

Roman walked around Logan and stood in front of him holding the feather. Logan smiled and put a hand over his mouth, blushing a bit.

Roman crouched down and gently glided the feather under Logan’s knees as he slid off his house shoes.

Logan was turned to the side giggling helplessly into his hand as he let it happen.

“I’ve never tickled your feet before. This should be good, right, Lo?” Roman purred. Logan slowly nodded in response.

Roman began flicking the feather up and down his soles.

Logan burst into happy, hearty laughter immediately. Roman gently held his feet down so Logan wouldn’t accidentally pull them back.

”Wahahait! Rohohohohohahahahahahahaha. Ahahahahanohohoho- wahahahahahait!” Logan laughed uncontrollably.

“Alright, Specs, let’s try your toes out.” Roman very gently and very slowly pulled back the toes on one foot. 

Logan was already giggling as the feather grew closer and closer.

“Tickle tickle, L.” Roman cooed as he quickly began tickling the skin under the toes with the feather.

Logan practically screamed in laughter and threw himself to the side, accidentally falling out of the armchair.

“Logan!” The other three shouted worriedly and sprinted to his side to ensure his wellbeing.

Logan was still giggling uncontrollably on the floor as he rubbed away the sensations at his toes.

“Geez, L, it was just a feather.” Virgil smirked.

“Thahahat wahas veheherey ihintense.”

“I’ll say, you went rocketing out of your chair!” Patton exclaimed.

“That seems to be a very… sensitive spot.”

“Seems you have a spot that’s pretty much the end of you.” Roman said.

“A death spot.” Virgil added. Roman rolled his eyes at the new name.

…

Roman enjoyed an energetic day with his lovers. Logan was reading a book again, Virgil was on the couch listening to his music, Patton was making a sandwich, and Roman was stretching.

Okay maybe he was the only energetic one, and maybe stretching wasn’t considered energetic, but stretching was the prelude to action!

Roman bent down to touch his toes, then leaned back and raised his hands high into the air!

Patton gave him a sudden hug from behind. “Gotcha, Ro-Ro! Time for tickles!”

“Wahait- Pat, dohon’t!” Roman pleaded but Patton began scribbling fingers at his sides in seconds.

“Cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton cooed as Roman descended into deep belly laughter.

“Ahahahahaha- n-nohohohohoho! Pahahahahahatton!”

Virgil eyed Roman and grinned. “Thanks, pops, for putting the royal pain in his place.”

“No problem, son! My pleasure!” Patton cheered and nuzzled Roman’s neck, making him shoot his arms up to protect it.

Huh, new spot.

Patton shoved his hands under Roman’s arms and scribbled at the hollows of his armpits.

Roman screamed in laughter. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, laughing himself hoarse. His face morphed into a look of pure hysteria as he pounded on the floor.

“Ooh, new death spot.” Virgil snickered.

Logan turned to look to make sure he was okay as Patton continued tickling him.

“Aw, this a bad spot, Champ? Tickle tickle tickle!” 

“PLEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! IHI CAHAHAHAHAN’T! NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Chill, Ro. Don’t be a drama king.” Virgil grunted as he scrolled through tumblr.

“Patton, maybe you should let him go.” Logan advised.

“Just a little longer? He’s so cute and he’s got the cutest smile!” Patton pleaded before turning his attention back to hysterical little Roman. “Cootchie coo!”

Logan sighed and got up and walked over to the scuffle where Roman had tears of mirth running down his face. He went behind Patton and tweaked his hips.

Patton squealed and let Roman go, who quickly curled into a ball as he gasped for air.

“Is he alive?” Virgil called, still looking at his phone.

“Yes, Virgil, he is alive. He’s just a little low on oxygen.”

“Sorry, kiddo. I got a little carried away there.” Patton giggled.

Roman coughed and panted. “Ihihit’s fihine, Padre. To be honest it was rather exhilarating.”

Patton gasped and lunged forward with wiggling fingers only for Logan to grab him by the shirt and hold him back.

“He’s still recovering.”

“But he said he liked it!” Patton whined. “A little more?”

“Maybe later. He needs to breathe.” Logan sighed and released Patton who pouted and went to sit by Virgil on the couch.

Logan looked down at Roman with a smile. “I guess we two are the ones with known, as Virgil calls them, death spots?” He offered the royal a hand up, who graciously accepted it.

The two met for a hug and then joined the others.

…

Virgil sighed in content. He was where he belonged, in Patton’s arms. Logan and Roman were having a ‘friendly’ debate in the corner while Virgil was snuggled. It was perfect.Virgil readjusted his head so he was closer to Patton’s ear. 

“Hey, Cupcake.” He whispered.

“Vihihihirge! Thahahaht tihihickles!” He giggled. Those giggles were the cutest, sweetest sound Virgil had ever heard, and he adored it.

“Aw, I can’t even call you cupcake, now?” Virgil whispered, focusing on making his breath as tickly as possible over Patton’s sensitive ears.

Patton dissolved into hysterical giggling within seconds. “Ihihihihi dihihidn’t sahahahay thahahahat!” Patton snickered and giggled, his entire frame bouncing with each one. “Ihihihit juhuhust tihihickles ahahaha lohohohot!”

Virgil reached up and playfully grabbed his ear. “Are you saying you’re too ticklish here for nicknames?”

Patton squealed and his shoulders shot up. 

“Oh?” Virgil smiled and began fluttering his fingers behind Patton’s ear.

Patton shrieked and flailed, laughing hysterically. He almost hit Virgil in the face but the anxious trait was too fast. He grabbed his hand and grinned.

“New death spot.” Virgil purred.

“Oh! Patton has one too now?” Roman asked excitedly.

“Yeah, Pat never fights tickles. But now…” Virgil gently rubbed at the skin behind his ear and Patton screeched and descended into helpless, breathless laughter.

Poor Pat couldn’t even speak. He knew his neck and ears were ticklish, but this one tiny spot was proving too much to handle.

“Let me try…” Virgil took a breath and blew a raspberry behind Patton’s ear.

Patton absolutely screamed and thrashed off of the sofa. He laid on the ground, panting and giggling like crazy.

Logan walked over and helped him up. After a moment Patton was breathing regularly again.

Virgil chuckled. “You guys are crazy. It can’t be that bad.”

“I assure you, these spots are much more sensitive and receptive than others by a surprising amount.” Logan explained.

“Yeah, yeah, I think you guys just can’t handle tickling.”

Roman growled. “Oh yeah? Why don’t we find your death spot?”

…

Virgil stiffened. He realized his mistake. 

He teased the other three for having death spots… now they wanted to find his.

It was well known by all four that Virgil… Virgil was easily the most ticklish out of all of them. Logan had explained it as being connected to his roots as ‘fight or flight’, but all Virgil knew was that there wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn’t ticklish.

Virgil backed up until he was on the couch, nowhere to run, with three sides looking to tickle the crap out of him.

“H-How do you know I even have a death spot?”

“Chances are, you’ll have one as us three do.” Logan explained, a determined and mischievous glint in his eye.

Virgil already felt his smile become shaky and wobbly as his face grew red in hue.

“I think I’ll choose the first spot.” Patton grinned and pounced, his fingers wiggling at Virgil’s sides.

Virgil squealed and burst into happy laughter. He was immediately less nervous. He fell backwards and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

He didn’t see it, cause his eyes were screwed shut, but the other three immediately softened at the scene. They were overwhelmed with adoration for this anxious guy who immediately goes soft and giggly with any kind of tickling.

Patton whispered to Roman and Logan. “Watch this, guys.” He moved his hand to Virgil’s belly and began tickling the skin around his navel.

Virgil snorted and curled into a ball around Patton’s hand while laughing himself silly. He helplessly kicked at the couch cushions, laughing himself into a daze.

“I personally prefer this spot.” Logan said, approaching Virgil. Patton retracted his hands allowing Virgil to breathe and recover, tho he was still giggling hysterically.

Logan reached down with a genuine smile and began squeezing Virgil’s ribs.

With the surprise of the switch in spots, Virgil inhaled too fast and-

Snorted.

“AWW THAT WAS ADORABLE!” Patton squealed. Roman was biting his lip.

Even Logan was smiling wide at that.

“My turn.” Roman declared, stepping forward. “We’re trying to find his death spot, right? So let’s go where we know.” Roman grinned and grabbed Virgil’s wrists before pulling them above his head.

Virgil looked at him with giddiness and excitement. Roman let go, and he left his arms up there. Roman smirked.

“Tickle hungry little one aren’t you?” He teased. 

Virgil bit his lip and went a bit pink in response.

Roman gently began skimming his fingers at the hollows of his underarms.

Virgil began giggling. Softly.

It was a different kind of giggling, it was gentler, and sweeter.

The three smiled. It was adorable. Virgil was keeping his arms up with no trouble. He just laid there giggling and smiling. 

“Alright, I’m starting to think this isn’t a death spot for you.” Roman chuckled and began scratching at the hollows. Virgil’s giggle turned into laughter, but nothing else.

“Me now.” Patton interrupted. “I just wanna give him some neck kisses.” Patton leaned down and hugged Virgil, nuzzling into his neck.

Virgil snorted again and broke into higher pitched giggles.

Patton smiled and hummed into the skin, feeling the bouncing of his frame as he laughed. He pressed a few smooches to Virgil’s neck, causing him to squeal.

“Nahahaha! Nohohot thehehe neheheheck- AGH!” Virgil shrieked as Patton pressed a kiss to his ear. 

“Hehe, taste of your own medicine, huh Virgey?” Patton whispered into his ear. 

“Nahahahahaha, Pahahahahat!” Virgil giggled as his shoulders shot up. He curled in on himself, giggling so hard he could barely speak anymore.

“Okie dokie, Logi. How about you try yours?” Patton pulled back and looked at Logan with an excited smile.

“Alright.” Logan walked to Virgil’s feet, which he typically kept bare. “Wait, have we tried his soles, yet?”

“I don’t believe so, Pocket Protector.” Roman grinned.

Logan held onto Virgil’s ankle, preparing for a fight, and began scratching at the sole.

Instantly, Virgil knew…

They found the spot.

“AHAHAHA- FUHUHUCK!” Virgil jolted and thrashed, cackling hysterically. “NONONONONO- DOHOHOHON’T! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“WE HAVE LIFT OFF!” Patton shouted.

“What was that you said about us not being able to handle tickling? That our death spots were just us being… over dramatic?” Roman purred.

Virgil was losing his mind. He had tears in his eyes which were wide open as well as a wide grin about to split his face in half. His entire body shook with the force of his laughter

“FAHAHAHA- NAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil shouted through his hysteria.

Suddenly it stopped.

“Judging from our own endurance, I assume he’ll pass out if we go for any longer.” 

Virgil was limp on the couch with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Guess that makes four death spots, then.”


End file.
